dollhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Whiskey
spoiler warning? I think that there should be a spoiler warning or some kind of red highlighted text or such for this article since Whiskey is a pretty big topic. Unlike Lonleyhearts, where some info can be given, almost everything about Whiskey is a big detail in season 1's plotline. Do we have a spoiler tag? I find them to be really helpful, especially for new people to something who some info but not everything if they were late to it. Lying 08:55, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Isn't that why we have a spoiler warning on the first page of this wiki? Y'know, to warn people that ANY page on this wiki may contain spoilers? ::- Gnostic 01:24, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::Helpful if you intentionally seek out the main page of a wiki to start from instead of coming straight to a content page from Googling what you're actually looking for. -- 16:20, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::We do have spoiler tag applied at he beginning of the article. There's really nothing more we can do. If someone is googling "Whiskey" after the minor reference to that name in "Briar Rose", then that person should be aware that looking for stuff like that might reveal what the hint is about. If a person doesn't wanna know what the hint is about, then it's probably not wise to google it.--— Wiesengrund (talk) 16:44, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Whiskey's True Identity? I'm totally calling it, guys. Whiskey is Topher's sister. That's why he made her hate him as Saunders, guilt at her being hurt, punishing himself etc. Also the reason that a 'fraidy-cat like Topher is would remain in the Dollhouse, despite all the dramas and danger (well, that and satiating his ego). Ponk 14:47, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't think Topher's that depraved. If Whiskey were his sister, I think he would probably have arranged for her to be released from her contract after she was attacked. He has the clout, after all; After Alpha's rampage, he became the only programmer left, so he could have easily threatened to quit in order to strong-arm DeWitt into letting her go. Besides that, I don't think DeWitt would have let him work at the Dollhouse in the first place if there was a risk of him becoming attached to one of the dolls. My guess is, he wanted to recycle Whiskey after Alpha tore up her face, while DeWitt wanted to send her up to the attic. DeWitt had suspicions about Topher's motives for keeping Whiskey around (maybe she suspected Topher wanted to make Whiskey his own personal doll) so she insisted that Topher imprint Whiskey with a deep-seated disdain for him. ::- Gnostic 01:50, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe she wasn't programmed to hate him, maybe she came to that conclusion on her own. Perhaps the original Dr. Saunders hated Topher, and he couldn't remove it without making her a worse doctor. Just because she thinks Topher programmed her that way doesn't mean she was. ::Maybe Whiskey is the friend he recreates once a year, like he did with Sierra, he lost touch with her after Uni, maybe he loved her. He 'sees' her again in the dollhouse, after he joined, and may explain his pretend 'I don't care' to the dolls. He thinks she chose the House over him. When he sees the chance to give her a real identity, he can't have them be friends, as he used to really know her. As she was then, she would have hated him for not helping her, making her a dr stops her from the sex slave/whatever but does not give her what she lost... herself. :::I thought she found information about her imprint, including her hatred for Topher, when she hacked into her profile. She sounded confused and angry when she said she didn't understand why it was so important for her to hate Topher, which doesn't sound like it was a natural hate, but rather something she finds, as she says, "strange". Whedonfan 04:22, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::He says she didn't look at everything on the computer. (She says it's because she knows who she is.) I got the impression she only went far enough to see that there was information on her as a doll, because it was just that one fact that Alpha and Dominic made her question. So she's probably hated him as long as she can remember and assumes that that, like remembering wanting to be a doctor her whole life and like the rest of her personality, must be the imprint. ::::The skill Topher has shown picking and choosing what to do with imprints makes it very difficult to believe that making a good doctor who the Dollhouse can trust required leaving in the part where Saunders hates him. I also don't think we'd get such a dramatic scene, at the end of the season no less, so obviously meant to make us ask this question if the answer was something so mundane. -- 16:18, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm guessing Whiskey was probably one of the people from the jail when they first started the Dollhouse. A criminal like Alpha before he was a Doll. Maybe Topher just thought of it because the real Dr. Saunders was murdered after Alpha's composite event. Spur of the moment? ::::::I've been trying to think on how to answer this, because I honestly don't understand what your saying (at least, I don't think so), as for the first part? Possibly, I myself considered this and it is hinted that Whiskey is a "first generation" Active, and the first generation did (by Adelle's admission) tend to be ex-prisoners. There's also some evidence that she wasn' as such, considering Topher's "Why don't you find out who you were?" moments. As for the rest, what do you mean, why he made her Claire Saunders? That was explained several times in season 2, I'd recommend watching if you haven't seen it, in addition to (Or perhaps it was )--Terran Officer 07:04, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Whisky / Topher I all so think Whisky is Topher's sister, i'm allso speculating that he blames himself or was the cause of a accident which left he's sister in a Vegetative State, hence he's interest / development of the Dolls House technology. For one thing Whiskey can not be Topher's sister because he would not have been tempted to sleep with her when she tried seducing him. If she were in fact his sister he probably wouldn't have let her try and seduce him at all! He does behave as though they were a pair in some way when he mentions that they made a deal under contracts that forbid them from knowing eachother. He is acting as though he knows who she is and is not allowed to tell her and made it to where she will not like being around him so she will not figure it out. Really wish It would explain this! I am only to the 3rd episode of season 2 and it is driving me crazy! I could not help trying to look it up but apparently it does not reveal the truth! WWWHHHYYYY?????!!!!! I am not even interested in the whole Echo thing anymore, it is the some ol thing every episode. She is someone, she does something, she gets erased, yet still remembers. On to the other people now!! What about sierra and victor, meli and jack, boyd and sanders, TOPHER AND SANDERS???? You learn nothing until the last episode which tells you not very much I guess..... Whiskey 1.1? That can't be her number. Why would her number have a .1 after it? Did she get her appendix taken out, and they decided that was a new minor release? When Topher says "get me Whiskey 1.1", he's not saying to bring in Dr. Saunders, he's saying to bring in a specific suitcase full of her old imprints. That would make her Whiskey 1, and the suitcase the first or second batch of Whiskey 1's imprints depending on if they're counted from 0 or 1. Is there some other scene I'm forgetting where they specifically called the active herself Whiskey 1.1? -- 16:27, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :The way I understood the scene (and screenshots from Topher's big build screen in "Man on the Street") is that the imprints (not the Actives) have that kind of numbering system. So, after Topher calls out "Get me Whiskey 1.1" he probably gets a suitcase with all the imprints Whiskey had. I'd imagine that the imprints are grouped by timeline (Whiskey 1.0 being her first persona, Whiskey 2.0 her second etc.) and then subdivided by further specifications/details. What Topher was asking for was basically Crystal, the imprint that left the perimeter back then with Alpha!Bobby. (I'm guessing the "Natural Born Killers"-Crystal-Imprint might have other variations to it, softer, edgier, bloodier, cuter etc that could be Whiskey 1.0, Whiskey 1.2 etc...) That way it makes sense that after he got that particular wedge out of the case (notice he didn't "search" the case the way he "searched" the Echo-imprints before, he knew which one he wanted to test) he tested it and found the signature he looked for. He matched Whiskey 1.1, the specific Crystal-imprint used back then when she and Bobby tortured Lats, with the residual signature the Echo!Crystal-imprint left in the chair when Alpha escaped with her. :So, basically, you're right. The Active Whiskey is "Whiskey" without a number, but the imprints used on her are numbered.--— Wiesengrund (talk) 16:44, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Still don't know if I really got that, is that to say that "Whiskey 1" is Whiskey as we know her, and ".1" ".2" etc... is the imprints? I should check out Man on the Street again, I guess...--Terran Officer 08:31, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Joining the Dollhouse - When? I noticed on the Dollhouse Chronology, that Whiskey is notied to have been a member since the late 1980's, what is the source for that? (This should probably go into the talk page of the chronology, bit it also relates to this page, so...). --Terran Officer 08:31, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Ebay file What was contained in the ebay file for Whiskey that was auctioned recently? couldn't believe it when i saw that one was out there. :According to the description, the file contained information relating to medical and active information, likely the results of her examinations and notations from the previous Dollhouse physician that she is over worked, etc... It's not clear exactly what all that means, and how extensive the stuff is, though. --Terran Officer 18:31, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Whiskey's fate Am I the only one who thinks Whiskey pretty clearly died in Epitaph One, after releasing the nerve gas? Right after she sits down and closes her eyes, she can clearly be seen slumping down a bit, as if falling asleep. If we assume the nerve gas was something of a neurotoxin, as opposed to just something inducing paralysis or whatever, that wouldn't really leave anything open to speculation. I'm asking because in every article on here I've found the explicit statement that her fate was "unclear", and no one knew what happened to her. Now, I have yet to watch Epitaph Two, but from what I've read, she doesn't appear there anymore, either - still, there could be something I'm missing. Just wanted to pose the question to a larger Dollhouse fanbase to clear things up. Also, first edit on here! :3 --Ghiacciato 23:01, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :It's "unclear" because I believe an audio commentary, or a comment by Joss Whedon (or something to that effect) somewhere made a note that Whiskey was supposed to make further appearances. The cancellation, and Amy Acker's lack of availability obviously means this didn't/wont happen. In the context of things, she probably did die, but as it's not explicitly made clear... ---Terran Officer 22:51, October 2, 2011 (UTC)